The present invention is directed to an intercept mechanism having a clamp element for the attachment of a mechanical connection for a tensile central element of an optical cable.
German Published Application 37 26 718 discloses a mechanism for forming a clamp element. The central element of the optical cable in this published application is secured against migration and is contacted with relatively cumbersome screw clamps, threaded bolts and the like. Such a structure, however, is very difficult and time-consuming to install in a cable with many hollow leads or air-space paper-insulated cores. In addition, a risk of injury is present when manipulating with tools in the center of these hollow leads to install the mechanism.